starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lando Calrissian/Leyendas
| nace = 31 ABY, ; Date posted: Sep 13, 2005 4:24 PM; Updated: Aug 22, 2006 11:34 AM; URL accessed on November 25, 2008 Socorro | muere = | especie = Humano | genero = Masculino | altura = 1.78 Metro Imperial estándarsThe [[The Official Star Wars Fact File 29|Official Star Wars Fact File 29]], Crisis on Cloud City, and The New Essential Guide to Characters describe Calrissian's height as 1.77 meters. However, information from the action figure pack on Calrissian's Power of the Force action figure, his Databank entry and the Star Wars Character Encyclopedia list his height as 1.78 meters. An official explanation from Lucasfilm has not been released. Regardless, the overall difference between the two numbers is quite small. |peso=79 Kilogramos''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' | pelo = Negro''The Essential Guide to Characters'' | ojos = Marrones | piel = Oscura | era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del LegadoLegacy of the Force: Exile | afiliacion = *Alianza para Restaurar la RepúblicaStar Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Alianza de Planetas Libres *Nueva República *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres}} Lando Calrissian era un humano que en diferentes momentos de su vida fue un apostador profesional, empresario, contrabandista y general. Natal de Socorro, se convirtió en apostador y estafador en sus primeros años de vida, eventualmente ganando su propia nave, el Halcón Milenario, en un juego de sabacc a un hombre llamado Cix Trouvee. Tuvo muchas aventuras con el Halcón y su droide piloto, Vuffi Raa, y en ellas se enemistó con un Hechicero de Tund llamado Rokur Gepta, a quien Calrissian terminó dando muerte. Después de que una serie de sucesos resultaran en que perdiera el Halcón Milenario ante un corelliano llamado Han Solo en Bespin, Calrissian acabó convirtiéndose en Barón Administrador de la Ciudad de las Nubes por un tiempo—cargo que también adquirió jugando sabacc. En el 3 DBY, la Ciudad de las Nubes fue asediada por el Imperio Galáctico durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, como resultado de un acuerdo inequitativo. Calrissian había accedido previamente a entregar a un grupo de Rebeldes al Imperio, incluyendo a Han Solo y a Leia Organa como parte de una trampa planeada para el Jedi Luke Skywalker. Sin embargo, Darth Vader alteró el acuerdo hasta que Calrissian no creyó poder tolerarlo más. En consecuencia de sus acciones, se unió a la Alianza Rebelde y llevó a cabo varias misiones en nombre de su causa; particularmente, lideró la búsqueda de Han Solo, que había sido congelado en carbonita tras la traición de Calrissian en Bespin. Calrissian terminó participando en el rescate de Solo y la derrota de Jabba el Hutt. Tras el rescate de Solo, Calrissian siguió sirviendo en la Alianza, y durante la Batalla de Endor en el 4 DBY, Calrissian pilotó su antigua nave, el Halcón Milenario, dentro del núcleo de la Segunda Estrella de la Muerte para destruir su reactor. Posteriormente, continuó sirviendo en la recién formada Nueva República en sus momentos de mayor necesidad, aunque pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo dirigiendo diversos tipos de empresas, especialmente dedicadas al sector minero. Una empresa en el mundo soleado de Nkllon fue objeto de múltiples ataques del Imperio encabezados por el Gran Almirante Thrawn, pero Calrissian se dedicó a otras iniciativas, incluyendo operaciones mineras en Varn y Kessel. En el 18 DBY, Calrissian conoció a Tendra Risant, de quien se enamoró y con quien se casó poco después de la firma de los Acuerdos del Bastión. Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Calrissian ayudó a la Nueva República liderando los droides YVH 1 que su compañía, Armas Tendrando, produjo para combatir a los invasores extragalácticos. Igualmente, participó arreglando la elección de Cal Omas como Jefe de Estado tras la reorganización de la Nueva República en la Alianza Galáctica. Calrissian, junto con su esposa Tendra, continuó dirigiendo la empresa Armas Tendrando después de la guerra. Sus droides YVH desempeñaron funciones esenciales en las subsiguientes Crisis del Nido Oscuro, Guerra del Enjambre, y Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica. Durante el último conflicto, Calrissian asistió a sus amigos Han y Leia Solo en su lucha contra su hijo Jacen, que había sucumbido ante el lado oscuro de la Fuerza y se había convertido en un Sith, hasta que Calrissian supo del embarazo de Tandra; desde ese momento pasó el resto de la guerra con ella. Cuando la guerra concluyó, Calrissian se asentó junto con Tandra en una vida de pequeña opulencia, dirigiendo Armas Tendrando y criando a su hijo, Lando Calrissian, Junior. Posteriormente Skywalker contactó con él para que asistiera a una misión a Las Fauces junto a los aliados Sith de Skywalker. Calrissian aceptó de mala gana, y completó exitosamente la misión. Después, regresó a Coruscant y advirtió a los Jedi tanto del peligro de los Sith como de la amenaza oculta que Skywalker y los Sith perseguían. Para realizar su cometido, envió una gran cantidad de cazas Alas X Sigilosas Jedi a ayudar a los Skywalker. Biografía Vida temprana Las ocupaciones de Calrissian en su juventud fueron amplias, diversas y temporales, él fue en varias ocasiones un jugador, pícaro, contrabandista, mercenario y estafador. En su carrera temprana, las Noticias de la HoloNet informaron''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' como Calrissian, con la ayuda de un droide llamado Flek, si hizo pasar como un Caballero Jedi errante para intentar estafar a los meek, que querían matar a un rancor que amenazaba su aldea. Calrissian sabía que los rancors de esa zona habían sido exterminados por cazadores furtivos, por lo que utilizó un diente de rancor y el grito de un rancor grabado como prueba de su combate con la bestia. Sin embargo, mientras estaba en el bosque, fue sorprendido por un rancor vivo. Habiendo oído que los rancors eran incapaces de nadar, se metió en un lago cercano evitando su ataque. Cuando el rancor se disponía a irse, posiblemente a la aldea de los meeks, pensó que el premio que recibiría de ellos podría dañarse, por lo que decidió atraer su atención con el grito de rancor grabado y cuando lo seguía arrojó el señuelo al agua, con la esperanza que el rancor se lanzara igual logrando ahogarlo. Para su sorpresa y consternación, el rancor si pudo nadar, sin embargo se alejó nadando. Calrissian regresó a la aldea de los meeks mostrando el diente del rancor lo que comprobaba su muerte y así recogió su premio, artefactos valiosos para los meeks que habían estado en su tribu por años. Pero más tarde cuando fue a venderlos le dijeron que le habían dado falsificaciones. Los eventos del joven Lando Calrissian fueron canonizados cuando se incluyó a los meeks en The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Calrissian, a la edad de veintisiete años ya era un jugador profesional, Calrissian ganó un carguero YT-1300 llamado Halcón Milenario en un juego (sabacc) a un hombre llamado Cix Trouvée. Como no tenía experiencia como piloto, Calrissian buscó a un contrabandista Corelliano y piloto cualificado con el nombre de Han Solo. Lando encontró a Solo a a punta de pistola. El cazarrecompensas Boba Fett la había encontrado por petición. Lando salvó a Han de las manos de Fett, y le enseñó la nave.Luego Han seria el dueño de la nave. Aventuras en la Centralidad El Mindhar de Sharu Tomando el consejo de asistentes del espaciopuerto, Calrissian voló al asteroide Oseon 2795, una decisión de la que inmediatamente se arrepintió, puesto que le fueron impuestos unos gastos significativos allí. Para obtener los fondos que necesitaba para irse, él jugó sabacc con una de lugareños, así como con un hombre llamado Osuno Whett. Desde Whett, ganó un droide de Clase Dos llamado Vuffi Raa, pero le dijo tendría que viajar a Rafa IV para tomarlo. Calrissian estaba indignado, pero él no fue capaz de presionar sobre el tema como uno de sus compañeros de mesa, T. Lund Phuna, acusado falsamente de hacer trampa. Mientras que el resto de la mesa lo defendió, Calrissian se vio obligado a hacer una salida inmediata con sus ganancias. Desde Oseon, Calrissian viajó al sistema de Rafa, que estaba lleno de edificios de colores brillantes, restos de la antigua raza Sharu. Aterrizó en la ciudad de Teguta Lusat, encontró un juego de sabacc esa noche en un bar llamado Resto del Astronauta, y ganó una carga ilegal de cristales de vida. Calrissian recogió a Vuffi Raa en su camino de regreso a su posada, el hotel Sharu. No obstante, durante la noche que fue arrestado por la adquisición de una carga sin licencia y otros cargos falsos, lo llevaron a ver al gobernador local Duttes Mer. Mer estaba trabajando con Rokur Gepta, un Hechicero de Tund. Ambos buscaron el Instrumento Fundamental de la Música, también conocido como el Mindharp de Sharu, y Calrissian pensó que él lo podría encontrar para ellos. Calrissian acordó ayudarles a cambio de su libertad y un cargamento de cristales de vida. Gepta dio a Calrissian un artefacto peculiar que pensó que sería una clave para el secreto del Mindharp, pero no había otras pistas, y le dijo que lo encontraría. El jugador entonces decidió buscar información en establecimientos de bebidas locales. Durante sus investigaciones, descubrió un antiguo ser llamado Mohs, que era un Alto Cantante de las especies nativas Toka. Mohs lo aclamó como el portador clave que había sido predicho, antes de tratar de robar el artefacto de Calrissian. Calrissian se dio prisa y sometió a Mohs, que accedió a ayudarlo y dirigió al jugador de sabacc a la pirámide más grande de Sharu en el sistema de Rafa, que se encontraba en el planeta Rafa V. Después de llegar a Rafa V, Calrissian fue emboscado por numerosos arqueros Toka, quienes le capturaron y dispararon a Vuffi Raa. Mohs tomó el mando de los recién llegados, y ordenó que llevaran a Calrissian a un huerto de la vida y que lo atasen a uno de los cristalinos árboles de la vida con la esperanza de que se congelase durante la noche. A pesar de que el árbol de la vida iba robándole los pensamientos, Calrissian fue capaz de liberarse. Sin embargo, fue abordado por un grupo de hombres al mando del capitán Myle Jandler, un oficial de policía al servicio de Duttes Mer. Calrissian estaba helado y apenas vestido en el momento, en ninguna posición a resistir, pero ellos fueron intimidados a rendirse por un ya recuperado Vuffi Raa pilotando el Halcón Milenario. A continuación, la nave de Jandler fue despachada por Vuffi Raa y la programó en piloto automático hacia Rafa XI con Jandler y sus hombres a bordo, por lo que no iban a molestar a los aventureros más. Como resultado de su noche en el huerto de la vida, los pies de Calrissian estaban gravemente congelados y requirieron un tratamiento en un gel de baño portátil que había en el Halcón Milenario. Después de que el jugador de sabacc se recuperase, él y Vuffi Raa investigaron la pirámide más grande, pensando que contenía el bloqueo de ese artefacto de Calrissian, en realidad una clave. Allí encontraron a Mohs, que suplicó su perdón y los dirigió al Gran bloqueo situado bajo tierra en el lado de la pirámide. Calrissian insertó la llave que le habían dado en la cerradura. No pasó nada al principio, pero luego los tres fueron transportados dentro de la pirámide. Sin embargo, el interior de la pirámide, Calrissian y Mohs eran sesenta veces su altura habitual, aunque Vuffi Raa seguía siendo del mismo tamaño. Además, Mohs perdió sus ojos en su viaje hacia la pirámide. Calrissian y Vuffi Raa siguieron una pasarela móvil en el fondo debajo de la pirámide. Mientras caminaban, Calrissian y Mohs comenzaron a encoger hasta llegar a sus tamaños normales, aunque Mohs desapareció misteriosamente antes del final de su viaje. Al final del pasillo, Calrissian y Vuffi Raa encontraron el Mindharp dentro de un Hall. El Hall se dirigió a ellos y les dijo que no cruzaran la cámara hasta el Mindharp, pero los dos lo hicieron de todos modos. Calrissian recuperó el Mindharp con la asistencia de Hall. Él y Vuffi Raa fueron entonces teletransportados rápidamente de nuevo a Rafa IV. Si bien no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la perspectiva de Calrissian, meses habían pasado en el resto de la galaxia. El Halcón Milenario abandonado había sido devuelto a Teguta Lusat por Duttes Mer. Rokur Gepta estaba con sus fuerzas en torno a Rafa V, a la espera de Calrissian para salir de la pirámide. Vuffi Raa, que había sido programado para traicionar a Calrissian antes de que él incluso hubiese "ganado" la apuesta de sabacc, rápidamente llevó a Calrissian ante Gobernador Mer. El avaro Mer tomó el Mindharp y condenó a Calrissian a toda una vida de trabajo duro. Sin embargo, Vuffi Raa, después de haber cumplido con su imperativo de traicionar a Calrissian, rescató al jugador al mismo tiempo que Mer activó el Mindharp. Los dos se encontraron con Mohs, una vez más, ahora mejor vestido, en la rampa del Halcón Milenario. Mohs aseguró a Calrissian que todo estaba bajo control y que todos los Toka estaban volviendo a Sharu una vez más. Calrissian escapó de Rafa IV y de las grandes pirámides del sistema Rafa que se estaban derrumbando, e iban dejando a extrañas ciudades a su paso. Rokur Gepta, que no había llegado a Rafa IV lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Mer pueda accionar el Mindharp, trató de detener al Halcón con su nave exploradora. Sin embargo, el oficio de Gepta fracasó por una explosión de un obelisco de Sharu. Al final resultó que, el Mindharp había sido la clave para volver a despertar al Sharu de un período auto-inducido de regresión de siglos duraderos de tecnológicas que les habían llevado a convertirse en el Toka primitivo. Sin embargo, con el Mindharp activo, fueron evolucionando de nuevo, para gran disgusto de Rokur Gepta. Dejando el planeta restaurado, Calrissian y Vuffi Raa entraron en el hiperespacio con una bodega de carga completa de los últimos cristales de vida y salieron sistema Rafa, ya que el Sharu apagó todo el comercio del planeta poco después de su partida. Esta valiosa carga anotó a Calrissian cerca de 250.000 créditos. Después de regresar a Nar Shaddaa, compró un lote usado de una nave estelar de undurosiano. Para su consternación, descubrió que el negocio era caro y difícil de ejecutar. Se debatió si debía o bien venderlo o mantenerlo en funcionamiento cuando el Imperio Galáctico decidió enviar una flota con la intención de destruir el sistema criminal montado en Nar Shadaa. Para combatir a los intrusos, Calrissian donó su inventario de buques a sus compañeros fuera de la ley. Él y Vuffi Raa pilotaron el Halcón Milenario con destreza en la batalla de Nar Shaddaa, volando junto a contrabandistas tales como Salla Zend, Han Solo, y Mako Spince. El ataque fue desviado, pero llegó a la conclusión de que menos de un diez por ciento de sus acciones eran todavía espacio digno. Como resultado, Calrissian vendió 90 por ciento de la propiedad de lo que le quedaba de su lote a un hombre llamado Roa en una pérdida. En algún momento durante este período, Solo presentó a Calrissian a las hermanas Tonnika. Solo había llegado a conocer a las hermanas a través de sus relaciones con el señor del crimen Jabba el Hutt, y las convenció para que le ayudaran a jugar una mala pasada a Calrissian. Solo estaba preparado para que conociera a "Bresenni" (un alias que las hermanas usaban cuando se hacían pasar por una sola mujer) en el casino High Stakes, en el planeta Balfron. Aunque Calrissian pensó que su nueva "novia" sufría de cambios severos de personalidad, ya que las hermanas se intercambiaban el papel, él realmente creía que él estaba creciendo cerca de la mujer cuando Brea y Senni revelaron el engaño. Mientras observaba un holo-mensaje de Solo, Lando estaba abatido y enojado, pero se tranquilizó con rapidez, a pesar de que prometió vengarse de él por el truco. Calrissian tuvo tratos con las hermanas más tarde en, por lo menos, otra ocasión. Los éxitos de Calrissian en el sabacc también le permitieron liberar Rystáll Sant de su esclavitud al Sol Negro. El theelin híbrido más tarde se unió a la banda de Max Rebo como bailarina. Instalación en Oseon thumb|left|200px|Lando con el Halcón en Oseon Como Calrissian buscó una manera de recuperar sus pérdidas, vio una oportunidad en los campeonatos regionales de sabacc que pronto se celebrarían en el casino Yarith Bespin de la Ciudad de las Nubes. Con el fin de recaudar los diez mil créditos de buy-in, Calrissian y Vuffi Raa volvieron a la Centralidad e intentaron transportar carga legítima. Sin embargo, los aranceles, cuotas y licencias le costó más de lo que ganaba, y lo dejó sin nada. Mientras transportaba una carga para el mundo agrícola de Dilonexa XXIII, Calrissian usó un atajo a través de una nebulosa, sólo para ser atacados por los piratas. A pesar de que fue capaz de utilizar las armas del Halcón Milenario para derrotar a los piratas, el esfuerzo le costó mucho tiempo y poder. Además, a su llegada en Dilonexa XXIII, Calrissian encontró que su carga -polos de pescado, gelatina wintenberry y cueros -no sólo era totalmente invendible, sino que también estaba sujeta a unos fuertes derechos de importación. Lo único por lo que Calrissian encontró útil el viaje fue por una invitación para jugar sabacc en el sistema Oseon durante el surgimiento del Flamewind. Sin embargo, Calrissian y Vuffi Raa también tuvieron que lidiar con el hecho de que ya hicieron varios intentos en su vida -tales como dos atentados mal ejecutados de Calrissian del Halcón Milenario en el camino a Oseon. Poco después de llegar a Oseon 6845, mientras jugaba a sabacc con una serie de personas, entre ellos el Administrador Principal del sistema Oseon, Lob Doluff, Calrissian recibió un mensaje de que el Halcón Milenario estaba en llamas. Al llegar a su nave, no encontró nada, sin embargo, y, un tanto desconcertado por la falsa alarma, decidió volver a su juego. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Calrissian fue asaltado y obligado a disparar a su agresor en defensa propia con su stingbeam. Entonces Doluff encarceló al jugador e informó a Calrissian que la pena por posesión de un arma mortal era la muerte por la exposición. Sin embargo, ya que el administrador admiraba a Calrissian, ofreció una solución para evitar la ejecución. Doluff dispuso a Calrissian para participar en una redada de drogas en contra del rico industrialista adicto a la lesai Bohhuah Mutdah. Haciéndose pasar por un comerciante de Mutdah, Calrissian transportó a dos agentes, Bassi Vobah y Waywa Fybot, a través de la radiación de la Flamewind a la ubicación de Mutdah, en Oseon 5792. A partir de ahí, Doluff aseguró a Calrissian, que pudo dejar Oseon libre y limpio. Doluff dio instrucciones minuciosas para Fybot y Vobah de dejar a Calrissian intacto, aunque ninguno de ellos se gustaban el uno al otro. Por lo tanto, Calrissian alzó la nave con los dos agentes y se abrió paso a través de la tormenta de radiación estelar de la Flamewind. Mientras volaban a través de los enloquecedores campos de radiación, el Halcón Milenario fue atacado de nuevo. Esta vez era Klyn Shanga, el líder de un grupo de combatientes renatasianos. Calrissian derribó a algunos de los luchadores y corrió más aprisa que el resto, estableciéndose en un asteroide para reparaciones. Sin embargo, mientras trabajaba en el barco, alguien saboteó su traje de presión y casi lo mata. Por otra parte, los combatientes finalmente los encontraron, y con las habilidades de pilotaje de Vuffi Raa inutilizadas por la radiación, Calrissian tuvo que pilotar la nave él mismo, después de asegurar a los dos agentes, por lo que no podrían hacer más atentados contra su vida. A su llegada en la finca de Mutdah en Oseon 5792, Calrissian fue escoltado por un par de guardias de seguridad ante la presencia de Mutdah, donde pronunció el lesai al trillonario. Después de que le pagasen, los dos agentes irrumpieron, con la intención de arrestar a Mutdah. Desafortunadamente para Calrissian, Mutdah, quien resultó ser Rokur Gepta disfrazado, mató rápidamente a Fybot (que, él mismo, era corrupto y había matado a Vobah sobre pedidos "de Mutdah") y planeaba matar a Calrissian —lentamente— por la humillación que el jugador le había hecho pasar en Rafa. Gepta obligó al jugador a soportar la tortura por el disgusto, lo que le hizo revivir todos los momentos dolorosos de su vida. Sin embargo, Calrissian fue salvado por la oportuna intervención de un ataque de cazas renatasianos, cuyo objetivo era matar a Vuffi Raa. Durante el inminente caos que rodeó el ataque, Calrissian escapó y tomó como pago los medicamentos de Mutdah: un conjunto de veinte millones de créditos. Cuando estaba saliendo desde Oseon 5792, la nave de Calrissian fue abordada por el último combatiente renatasiano restante, tripulado por Klyn Shanga. Calrissian sometió al hombre después de que Shanga intentase atacar a Vuffi Raa, y le hizo explicar su versión de los hechos. A su vez, sin embargo, Shanga explicó que él creía que Vuffi Raa era el destructor de su mundo, y era conocido como el "Carnicero de Renatasia." Calrissian le creyó, sin embargo, lo mantuvo confinado, abandonándole en un mundo cercano para que haciciese lo que quisiera. Calrissian depositó pequeñas sumas de dinero en los bancos en varios mundos, incluyendo cincuenta mil créditos en el Banco de Aargau, que planeaba usar para cubrir el costo de la entrada para el torneo de sabacc de Bespin. Por desgracia, su intento de depositar la mayor parte del dinero en el planeta financiero primario de la Centralidad, Dela, fue interrumpido por un ataque pirata por la "reina de los piratas" Drea Renthal. A pesar del encanto de Calrissian, Renthal tomó una gran parte del dinero de Mutdah de él. Rompimiento con Han Solo Ganando una apuesta thumb|right|250px|[[Han Solo/Leyendas|Han Solo le gana el Halcón Milenario a Lando Calrissian.]] Después de pasar varios meses en la Ciudad Nube apostando en sus casinos de lujo, Calrissian jugó un juego de sabacc contra Barpotomous Drebble a quien le ganó y dejó muy molesto. Calrissian notó que su suerte mejoró cuando se presentó Ymile, la consorte de Dominic Raynor, el Barón Administrador de las instalaciones, por lo que se levantó para buscarla y hablarle, cuando de repente un par de ladrones intentó robar su collar, Calrissian pudo detenerlos y le devolvió el collar mientras le decía que había sido su "dama de la suerte" en el juego que recién había ganado. Lo que no sabía es que ese collar escondía un mecanismo que le había ayudado a ganar. El Barón Administrador Raynor se interesó en jugar contra Calrissian después enterarse de su éxito en el juego. El juego comenzó y Ymile apareció para hacerle compañía al Barón Raynor. Calrissian se encontró rápidamente en un juego de altas apuestas, con millones de créditos incluyendo su nave Cobra, la cual perdió. Sin embargo, Lobot, que estaba como juez del juego, descubrió que el repartidor de cartas estaba usando un "skifter", un aparato que ayudaba a un jugador a ganar, el repartidor reveló que había sido idea de Barpotomous Drebble, que quería vengarse de Calrissian ayudando a que Raynor ganara. Raynor ordenó que Drebble fuera detenido y encerrado, pero se negó a regresar las ganancias obtenidas en el juego. Pero debido a que un benefactor anónimo había regalado cinco millones de créditos a Calrissian, el juego continuó hasta un punto en que Calrissian apostó cuatro millones y su lote de naves en Nar Shaddaa contra el puesto de administrador de Raynor, quien no tan convencido aceptó pensando en que tenía un muy buen juego. Sin embargo el juego de Calrissian fue sorprendentemente mejor y ganó convirtiéndose en el nuevo Barón Administrador de la Ciudad de las Nubes, ganándose también la enemistad de Raynor. Tras la victoria, Calrissian descubrió que el collar de Ymile le ayudó mientras estaba junto a Raynor quien se quería deshacer de él y viajar por la galaxia. También Lobot le informó que el benefactor desconocido resultó que fueron los mineros y trabajadores ugnaughts de Ciudad Nube, con el fin de garantizar la salida de Raynor. Aunque la forma en que Calrissian llegó a ser el hombre al frente de la ciudad fue considerado poco ortodoxo, su nueva posición fue confirmada por un voto de los órganos de gobierno de Ciudad de las Nubes. Su éxito al hacerse cargo de la ciudad le valió una considerable atención de los medios de la red informativa de Cynabar, que dedicó un artículo completo a su toma de posesión. Entrada en la Guerra Civil Galáctica (3 DBY–4 DBY) Trampa en la Ciudad de las Nubes thumb|left|250px|Lando sacrificando a Han para salvar a Bespin Como era una fuente clave de gas tibanna , la Ciudad de las Nubes era un objetivo lucrativo para el Imperio Galáctico, aunque Calrissian hasta ahora había logrado mantener su operación bajo la atención tanto del imperio como del Gremio de Minería. Esto cambió cuando Boba Fett y el Lord Sith Darth Vader, en busca del Halcón Milenario y Han Solo , que se había unido a la rebelión, llegó a la instalación minera. Calrissian se reunió con Vader en la pista de aterrizaje, y el Señor Oscuro de los Sith le indicó que deseaba hablar con Calrissian en privado. Vader deseaba discutir los preparativos para la captura de Han Solo y sus compatriotas, y aunque aceptó algunos de los deseos de Calrissian, Vader maniobró al Barón Administrador para ponerle de acuerdo en traicionar a Solo. Aunque se mostraba reacio a hacerlo, Calrissian sabía que las vidas de todas las personas que había en la Ciudad Nube estaban en juego, y así aceptó el trato. A cambio de la independencia de la Ciudad de las Nubes y la supervivencia, Calrissian acordó ayudar a detener a la tripulación del Halcón Milenario hasta que el Jedi y héroe rebelde Luke Skywalker fuera capturado por Vader. thumb|right|250px|Lando ahorcado por Chewbacca En el papel de un anfitrión agradable, Calrissian saludó a su viejo amigo de Han y sus compañeros Chewbacca, Leia Organa Solo (con la que coqueteó), y C-3PO. Con gusto accedió a ayudar a arreglar el hiperimpulsor dañado del Halcón, mientras disfrutaban de la hospitalidad de la Ciudad de las Nubes. Los viajeros, sin embargo, no se fiaban de Calrissian por completo, sobre todo después de la desaparición de C-3PO. Sus sospechas resultaron acertadas, Calrissian informó a Vader de la la presencia de rebeldes inmediatamente después de haber aterrizado. No mucho después de su llegada, Calrissian invitó a los rebeldes a los refrescos y los llevó a Darth Vader y sus tropas de asalto, donde Han, Leia y Chewbacca fueron capturados. Solo y Chewbacca habían sido originalmente destinados a Vader, pero Vader amenazó con matar al Wookiee, y Calrissian fue capaz de persuadirlo para que abandonara la idea. Para disgusto de Calrissian, Vader alteró considerablemente el plan original. Además, como parte de su plan para atraer a Skywalker a la Ciudad de las Nubes, a fin de convertirlo al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, Vader torturó a los rebeldes. Cuando Calrissian protestó, Vader amenazó con dejar una guarnición de las tropas imperiales en la Ciudad. Después de ver el cambio que había sufrido el pacto, Calrissian comunicó a Lobot instrucciones para hacer un movimiento de ayuda a los rebeldes. Cada vez más descontento con el acuerdo, informó a Organa y a Solo de su destino, diciéndoles que "no tuvo otra opción" con la excusa de que el imperio llegó antes. thumb|left|Nativos amotinados El Señor Oscuro insistió en que Leia y Chewbacca permanecerían en Bespin y decidió poner a prueba la carbonita de la cámara de congelación, normalmente se utilizaba para preparar gas tibanna para el envío, pero lo probarían en Han Solo, para asegurar que el mismo aparato podría utilizarse para el transporte de Skywalker hasta el Emperador. Calrissian se opuso a la utilización de la infraestructura para la congelación en solitario, pero Vader respondió con la amenaza de ejecutar a Calrissian y destruir la Ciudad de las Nubes si el Barón Administrador no cooperaba. Calrissian, bajo las órdenes directas de Darth Vader, supervisó personalmente el proceso de congelación de Solo, y anunció que el bloqueo había sido un éxito: el Corelliano estaba en hibernación perfecta, encerrado dentro de una losa de carbonita . Fett cogió a Solo y abandonó la sala, poco después de que Vader alterara la oferta tomando Leia y Chewbacca como prisioneros Imperiales. Con apoyo de Lobot, Calrissian ayudó a los rebeldes. Via Lobot, convocó a un grupo de la Guardias para ayudar a liberar a Organa, Chewbacca, y el aún desmontado C-3PO de las tropas imperiales. A pesar de que habían sido liberados, Organa y Chewbacca no se fiaban de Calrissian, incluso Chewbacca casi lo mata ahorcándolo, pero se fueron con él para tratar de rescatar a Solo. A medida que evadían tropas de asalto y perseguían a Fett, Calrissian anunció la toma de la Ciudad de las Nubes por el Imperio y ordenó su evacuación. Durante su escape con Organa y Chewbacca, Calrissian se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para acabar con un grupo de soldados de asalto. Aun así Boba Fett escapó con Han congelado. Se reunieron con R2-D2, y, bajo el fuego de las tropas imperiales, despegaron en el Halcón Milenario, donde fueron perseguidos por cazas TIE. Mediante la Fuerza Luke los llamó para que fueran a rescatarlo, ya que había perdido su duelo con Vader. Leia fue la única que percibió la llamada, y ordenó que volvieran a la ciudad. Calrissian protestó, pero Chewbacca le recordó que no estaba en condiciones de decidir nada. Se situaron justo debajo de la ciudad, donde el herido Luke estaba esperándolos. Calrissian lo saco de donde se encontraba y se marcharon rápidamente. Guardia Hutt Después de que Calrissian fuera admitido en la Asociación de la Guardia Hutt, adoptó el seudónimo de Tamtel Skreej. Con el fin de ser colocado en el palacio de Jabba el Hutt como guardia , Calrissian tuvo que soportar algunas "pruebas", como saltar a través del hoyo del rancor y el robo de huevos de dragón krayt. Boba Fett actuó como "árbitro" de Calrissian en estos ensayos. Sin embargo, esto no fue suficiente para ganarse la confianza de Jabba y así, con la esperanza de probarse a sí mismo e impresionar a los Hutt, Calrissian se ofreció a pilotar una de sus esquifes. Calrissian estuvo presente como cada miembro del equipo de rescate Rebelde (R2-D2, C-3PO, Leia Organa (disfrazada de Boushh), Chewbacca y Luke Skywalker). El plan ideado por los rebeldes pidió a Organa y a Calrissian explotar a Jabba haciéndose pasar por personas que se consideraban escoria. Como guardia Hutt, Calrissian exploró los niveles más bajos del palacio, el espionaje y la recogida de información podrían usarse en el futuro. Calrissian permaneció de incógnito incluso para Han Solo cuando estaba liberado de la carbonita. Organa y Chewbacca fueron encarcelados y la identidad de Organa fue revelada, lo que lo condujo a la esclavitud, esto hizo pensar a Lando siendo mejor esperar un poco para revelar su identidad. Él se resistía a abandonar a la princesa a la misericordia de Jabba, pero ella le aseguró que estaría bien. Después de que ella fuera encadenada a Jabba y vestida con un traje de esclava con ropa escasa. Ella le dijo que estaba bien, aunque fuera incómodo. Cuando Skywalker, Solo, Chewbacca y fueron condenados a muerte en un gran hoyo de Carkoon, Calrissian estaba destinado como guardia en el mismo bote que los prisioneros, listo para saltar en libertad a una señal de Skywalker. En la boca del sarlacc, mientras Skywalker recibía su sable de luz de R2-D2 y combatía a los otros guardias, Calrissian ayudó a liberar a los otros prisioneros. En el proceso, fue casi eliminado en las fauces del Sarlacc. Calrissian rápidamente salieron del pozo, tratando de escapar de los tentáculos acerca de la Sarlacc. Después de que Skywalker derrotara a los guardias y rescatara a Leia de la Khetanna, Calrissian pilotó el bote lejos como del barco de Jabba, que explotó. La Batalla de Endor En preparación para el ataque a la Estrella de la Muerte, Calrissian fue promovido por la Alianza Rebelde al rango de general. Como voluntario, se le dio el mando del contingente Rebelde para la batalla próxima. A instancia de Han Solo, Calrissian pilotó el Halcón Milenario, esta vez junto al copiloto Sullustano Nien Nunb, un viejo conocido de sus días como traficante. Antes de la batalla, Calrissian aseguró a su copiloto nervioso de que los sensores en el Halcón Milenario eran capaces de informarles de los cazas TIE entrantes. La flota partió con destino a Endor. La Alianza, sabiendo que esta lucha podría determinar el destino de la guerra, invirtió casi todos sus recursos. Además, el propio Emperador Palpatine estaría presente en la estación espacial, dando a la Alianza una oportunidad para atacar el liderazgo del Imperio, además de su poderío militar. De La inteligencia Rebelde creía que los sistemas de armas en la Estrella de la Muerte no estaban plenamente operativos, haciendo este el momento oportuno para atacar. thumb|Lando como un general rebelde durante la batalla de Endor. Después de la llegada de la flota Rebelde cerca de Endor, Calrissian llevó a un gran número de combatientes hacia la estación de batalla inconclusa, pero pronto descubrió que la batalla fue organizada por el Imperio como una trampa, debido a la aparición de una flota de destructores estelares. Esto precipitó el anuncio de Calrissian de que el escudo protector de la estación de batalla todavía estaba operativo. Sus palabras salvaron a decenas de cazas de estrellarse contra el escudo de la Estrella de la Muerte II. Finalmente, un equipo de ataque de rebeldes que habían llegado a la superficie de Endor bajo el mando de Han Solo fue capaz de destruir el escudo de protección de la Estrella de la Muerte, lo que permitió a Calrissian, junto a Wedge Antilles, iniciar un asalto a la estación. Lando logró lanzar dos misiles al interior de la estructura, provocando su destrucción. La destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte, junto con Luke y la victoria de Anakin Skywalker en el Emperador, sellaron el destino del Imperio, y Calrissian fue aclamado como un héroe. Se unió en la celebración en Endor después con sus amigos, a pesar de que tenía que explicar a Solo, perturbado, el daño que el Halcón Milenario había sufrido durante la batalla. Miembro de la Nueva República (4 DBY–25 DBY) Talentos y habilidades Calrissian era un hombre de muchos talentos. Hablaba con fluidez en dieciocho idiomas diferentes, incluidos el rodiano, un dialecto del comercio Baragwinian, Shyriiwook, Sullustese, así como tres lenguas utilizadas por androides y computadoras. Sin embargo, sólo podía leer y escribir en Básico. Aunque no es considerado como un hombre armado, como por ejemplo, Han Solo, Calrissian dominaba las armas personales, tales como el blaster. Más tarde, aprendió a volar, y se convirtió en un excelente piloto en el Halcón Milenario. Muchos creyeron que Calrissian había recibido clases de pilotaje de un experto, y tal vez incluso había servido en la Armada Imperial. Sin embargo, también admitió que si bien era un buen piloto, no era tan hábil como Solo. Calrissian también era considerado un hombre con capacidad, incluso hasta el punto de ser capaz de engañar a maestros Jedi como Luke Skywalker en múltiples ocasiones. También fue conocido por su sentido del negocio. Dirigía y gestionaba cualquier cantidad de dinero de las empresas tanto legítima como ilegítima en toda la galaxia. En la época de la batalla de Yavin, la experiencia de Calrissian en la Ciudad de las Nubes, le permitió acumular conocimientos sobre el mantenimiento del planeta y la mejora de las instalaciones, que iba a utilizar en operaciones posteriores. También durante esta época, la Oficina de Negocios Imperial tenía una lista de quejas sobre Calrissian que le clasificó en los primeros veinte con más quejas. Estaba también muy orgulloso de su encanto en las hembras, sobre todo en su juventud, antes de que se enamorara y se casara con Tendra Risant. Fue asimismo, un autor, en la época de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong que había escrito y publicado dos libros de memorias. Apariciones *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' * *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Imperial Double-Cross'' *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (novela) *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (novela juvenil)'' *''The Empire Strikes Back (radio)'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Golden Book)'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (PhotoComic)'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' *''The Empire Strikes Back (Mighty Chronicles)'' *''Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (Random House)'' *''The Empire Strikes Back (videojuego)'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back Mobile'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' * *[[Shadows of the Empire (novela)|Novela de Shadows of the Empire]] *[[Shadows of the Empire (cómics)|Cómics de Shadows of the Empire]] *''Shadows of the Empire Galoob Micro-Machines Mini-Comic'' *''Shadows of the Empire AMT/ERTL Model Kit Mini-Comic'' *''Shadows of the Empire Kenner Special (Part 2)'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract'' *''Entrenched'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''The Gambler's Quest'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (novela)'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (cómics)'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (novela juvenil)'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (juego)'' *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi'' *''Return of the Jedi (radio)'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Return of the Jedi (Mighty Chronicles)'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Corphelion Interlude'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Star Wars: Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Darksaber (novela)'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Revenants'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed videojuego'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: Return of the Jedi'' }} Fuentes *''Super Star Wars Return of the Jedi: Official Players Guide'' *''Platt's Starport Guide'' * *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' * * *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * *''Handbook 3: Dark Empire'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * * * * * * * * * *''Demolition: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * * * * * * *''Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * * * *''Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast: Official Perfect Guide'' * *''Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * * * * * * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/lando_calrissian_(a).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (A)}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/lando_calrissian_(b).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (B)}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/lando_calrissian_(c).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian ©}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/lando_calrissian_(d).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (D)}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/landos_repairs.jpg|cardname=Lando's Repairs}} * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * *''Empire of Dreams'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * Rogues and Scoundrels|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/ras/lando_calrissian_(e).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (E)}} * Rogues and Scoundrels|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/ras/lando_calrissian_(f).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (F)}} * Rogues and Scoundrels|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/ras/lando_calrissian_(g).jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (G)}} * Rogues and Scoundrels|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/ras/landos_influence.jpg|cardname=Lando's Influence}} * Rogues and Scoundrels|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/ras/landos_trickery.jpg|cardname=Lando's Trickery}} * Rogues and Scoundrels|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/ras/lando_system.jpg|cardname=Lando System?}} * *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * * *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * Return of the Jedi|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/rotj/23.jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (H)}} * Return of the Jedi|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/rotj/57.jpg|cardname=Lando Calrissian (I)}} * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * * * * * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * * * * * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Official Figurine Collection 28'' * * * *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' * *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} ''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Miembros de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Residentes de Nar Shaddaa Categoría:Bespinitas Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Pilotos Categoría:Ejecutivos y dueños de negocios Categoría:Almirantes de la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República Categoría:Ladrones